Mistletoe
by KurayamiMitsukai
Summary: this is a Christmas special. Inuyasha's stumped on what to give Kagome for a present...until he finds the perfect gift. One-Shot! please review! (it doesnt have to be 'in' season to read this fic)


Kurayami Mitsukai, Rin: hey, hey! this is a Holiday Special! Christmas Special! i seriously hope you like it!

**I DO NOT OWN INU-YASHA!!!!**

* * *

"Today's Christmas EVE!" Kagome smiled happily.

"What is Christmas?" Sango inquired as Kirara danced happily on her lap.

"It's the day where friends exchanges gift and celebrate." Kagome smiled.

"What's so great about this day?" Inuyasha spat.

"Hmph. You know what? Why won't we just celebrate it by exchanging gifts." Kagome said.

"And what type of gift are we suppose to give?" Miroku said his voice tinged with fake thoughtfulness.

"Groping isn't a gift, it's annoying." Sango growled.

"And what makes you think that I'll do that?" Miroku chuckled nervously. Sango narrowed her eyes.

"So we get them what the like, right, Kagome?" Shippo asked. Kagome nodded.

"You know what? I have to prepare, I'll come back tomorrow with food and gifts for everyone! Remember, tomorrow's Christmas so you might as well spend the rest of the day looking for gifts." Kagome smiled. "And look for a mistletoe while you're at it."

"A mistletoe?" Inuyasha repeated.

"When a boy and a girl go under a mistletoe, they have to kiss." Kagome breathed. Inuyasha stared at Kagome for a while then turned away blushing.

Sango stood up slowly grabbing Hiraikotsu with her. "Where are you going, Sango?" Miroku asked.

"I'm going to find gifts for you people." Sango said as she wandered off. Miroku sighed as he, too, got up as well.

"And where are _you_ going, monk? Out to go flirt with anything that moves? Or going on a groping spree?" Inuyasha said snidely.

"No, I'm going to find gifts as well." Miroku smiled. Inuyasha looked down. Now it's only him, Shippo, and Kirara.

"Aren't you two going to go as well leaving me behind?" Inuyasha spat.

"Not a bad idea, c'mon Kirara." Shippo said. Inuyasha's ears twitched angrily as he huffed and turned around.

"'Not a bad idea, c'mon Kirara.'" Inuyasha mocked angrily.

* * *

Kagome paced around her room looking for the necessary items. "Where are those yarn?" Kagome murmured. She already made a beautiful looking bracelet for Sango, a pack of color pencils for Shippo, a little cat toy for Kirara, and a book called _How to Win a Girl's Heart_ for Miroku. But for Inuyasha, she was planning on making a scarf for Inuyasha. A red scarf with his name on it.

"I hope he likes it…he didn't seem so excited about Christmas." Kagome said sadly. "And it's tomorrow, I've been so worked up about finding the Shikon fragments I forgot!" Kagome fell onto her bed. She faced the ceiling as she thought about Inuyasha.

'After we collected all the shards, and the jewel is completed…will I still be needed? Will they still want me to be with them?' Kagome thought. This has been her greatest fear and her greatest worry. And the more time she and Inuyasha spend time together, the more she fell for him. Kagome closed her eyes and picked up the yarn.

"I have to be finished with this by tomorrow." Kagome said. "After making he scarf, I still have to stitch his name on. And I'm horrible at stitching." Kagome sighed. "Oh well, might as well start now."

Kagome concentrated on the yarn. A few times, she messed up and had to unwind the yarn a bit. Kagome stretched it out and looked at it. 'Halfway there.' Kagome thought brightly.

* * *

Inuyasha peered around looking for the 'mistletoe' that Kagome asked for. "Why do I have to be the one to look for it?" Inuyasha muttered angrily.

He found the plant as he snapped it off with the branch and swung it over his shoulder. He walked off angrily as he placed it under the Goshinboku before walking off.

Sango and Miroku came back late during the night. Sango panted softly trying to hide her tiredness.

"What have you been doing, Sango, running out of the village?" Inuyasha laughed. Sango looked at Inuyasha with eyes surprised.

"H-how did you know?" Sango breathed.

"You mean you actually did?" Inuyasha cried. Sango nodded.

"Don't tell anyone!" Sango said.

"And what if I did?" Inuyasha taunted.

"I am a demon slayer, you go figure." Sango threatened.

"Whatever." Inuyasha said returning to his food. Sango ate slowly trying to retain her hunger. Miroku entered a bit later than Sango.

"And where were you?" Sango asked.

"Looking for some gifts." Miroku smiled.

"Were you successful?" Sango inquired.

"You'll see tomorrow." Miroku replied.

* * *

Kagome sucked her finger trying to stop the blood. She grabbed another bandage and placed it on her finger. Out of her ten fingers, eight of them were bandaged. "Ow…almost done." Kagome winced.

She looked at the scarf admiringly. She spelled out I-N-U-Y-A-S-H. "One more letter to go." Kagome started to stitch it. Series of 'ow' came as she stitched it. Kagome's eyes started to close slowly before she fell asleep.

The morning rays shone down on Kagome's face. Kagome shot right up. 'Oh no! I'm not done yet, well, almost done!' Kagome thought. She quickly finished it but didn't have enough time to bandage the fresh wounds. She grabbed her pack and gifts and bolted off.

"Bye, mom! I've gotta go!" Kagome cried. Kagome jumped into the well and climbed out slowly.

"Merry Christmas!" Kagome greeted happily as the sat near the Goshinboku.

"Same to you." Sango replied, since she didn't know how to greet that type of greeting.

"Well, I have gifts for all of you!" Kagome handed them their presents all nice and wrapped.

"It is beautiful paper, Kagome, but how are we suppose to use it?" Miroku asked.

"Open the paper and see what's inside." Kagome explained. Everybody opened theirs and gasped all but Inuyasha who left the gift next to him.

"Kagome, this is beautiful." Sango smiled placing the bracelet onto her wrist.

"Thank you Kagome! I never seen such colorful writing materials!" Shippo thanked.

"And for this…book…" Miroku said slowly. "It will come in handy."

Kirara mewed a thank you as she played with the cat toy happily. Kagome smiled happily. "It's nothing, guys!" Kagome turned her head towards Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, you haven't open yours yet."

"Feh." Inuyasha grunted. Sango handed them presents next. She gave Shippo a little necklace made from the demon slayer's village. Kirara received a collar much like Shippo's necklace. Miroku received a beautiful charm from Sango that was made of crystals. Kagome was granted with a small gem. And Inuyasha was given a little dagger that resembles the Tessagia.

"Mines next." Miroku smiled. He gave Shippo and Kirara little toys made from wood. Miroku handed Kagome a wooden flower. Inuyasha was given a wooden dog. He paused at Sango as he handed to her a necklace decorated with various gems.

"M-Miroku, I can't accept this." Sango whispered.

"Take it." Miroku smiled. Sango blushed as Miroku placed it around her neck.

"Arigato." Sango said softly.

After the exchanged gifts, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and Kirara headed to Kaede's hut for dinner celebrations.

All of Inuyasha's gifts were piled next to him untouched. And everyone gave gifts except for Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha, please open my present." Kagome whispered.

"But I didn't give you any." Inuyasha stated bluntly.

"Is that why?" Kagome giggled gently. "Oh, Inuyasha, Christmas isn't all about gifts! It's also about spending time with your friends and loved ones." Inuyasha eyed Kagome nervously not daring to speak. "Inuyasha, please open my present."

Inuyasha's finger stumbled on the wrapper until the soft feel of the yarn met his touch. Inuyasha looked down at it. "Is this why I smell your blood?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome's eyes widen as she placed her hands behind her. "There's no need to hide it, Kagome, I can smell your blood long time ago. Let me see your hand." Inuyasha grabbed both of Kagome's arms before she can protest against it.

"You idiot." Inuyasha murmured. Kagome blushed at his touch. "B-but I do have a g-gift for you."

"You do?" Kagome said surprised. She really didn't except him to get her anything.

"L-look up." Inuyasha stammered nervously. Kagome listened to his instruction as she peered over her head.

"A mistletoe." Kagome breathed. A blush instantly grew on Kagome's face. "D-did you do this I-Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha nodded slightly as he brushed his hand gently against Kagome's face. Kagome jumped slightly as Inuyasha's fingers contacted her skin. Inuyasha pulled back gently but Kagome held his hand there. Inuyasha pulled closer to Kagome as she did the same. Her head tilted slightly as she felt Inuyasha's lips press onto hers. She felt her steady heartbeat grow wilder by the second as blood pumped to her cheeks. Inuyasha gently bit on Kagome's lower lips as Kagome allowed the entry that Inuyasha desired.

When the broke apart, Inuyasha immediately embraced her. His arms wrapped tightly around her shoulders. Kagome rested her head on his shoulder.

"Thank you, Inuyasha…" Kagome whispered softly.

"For what?" Inuyasha replied softly.

"For giving me the best present I could ask for." Kagome answered. "Your love."

EnD

* * *

i hope you like it, cuz i think that it's kinda....er...yea. please review!! tell me what's wrong with it. yes, i want both ups and downs even if i get more reviews sayin "OMGOSH THIS SUCKS!" (hey, it does....to me...)  
anyway, i wanna tell you this MIGHTY CHRISTMAS!. 


End file.
